


Beginner's Luck

by Molebear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, F/M, arya is Cranky, college AU maybe?, nonexplicit smut, pwp but also without porn??, seven sins prompt: pride, smutless smut writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: She's not fragile, damn it, he's just a clumsy stupid bull.First times are always a bit awkward.





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _pride_

He stops moving - _again_ \- and she's so frustrated she could scream.

"Does it hurt?" he manages between shaky breaths, his eyes a little unfocused. 

"It's fine, just keep going," she snaps, glaring daggers at the ceiling, squirming under his substantial weight. 

Her words have the opposite effect she'd been hoping for - he lifts himself off of her, his stupid muscles flexing gorgeously, a look of concern knitting his stupid brow. "Hey, I'm serious. If it hurts, then-" 

"God, just shut up." Before he can say anything else, she's pulling him down into a bruising kiss, her teeth catching on his bottom lip, suckling on it until he's gasping.

"I'm not that fragile, alright?" she says right into his mouth, twisting her hips just so, urging him to rock against her again. It hurts, but she's not _fragile_ , damn it, he's just a clumsy stupid bull. And he's _big,_ and it only hurts because she's never done this before. 

But like _hell_ she'd ever tell him that.

He's easy enough to distract - it doesn't take much persuading to get him moving again. She keeps his face near, stops him from pulling away and seeing the tears she can feel slipping down into her hair.

And then he shifts - just a bit - to change the angle, and suddenly she's tense for an entirely different reason.

"Fuck," she breathes, immediately regretting the utterance when he abruptly freezes and starts to pull away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I-"

Letting out a nearly inhuman growl, Arya yanks him back down, her cheeks burning in humiliation. "You worry too goddamn much."

He hesitates for a beat, but when he finally gives another experimental thrust, the noise she makes seems to be enough to return his confidence. 

It's like he's flipped a switch inside of her - the pain is still there, but it's suddenly really, _really_ easy to ignore. The burning, the stretching - it all seems trivial as he brings his hips to meet hers again, her toes curling in response.

His arms frame her face as he comes in for another kiss, and she finds it's a struggle to keep her breathing even; harder still to stop the airy little moans that seem to want to escape her.

When he pulls back from the kiss, he gives her a goofy little grin, and looks altogether too pleased with himself.

She shoots him a scathing glare, silently cursing her body for betraying her. "Stop looking so smug and just get on with it, you prat." 

She doesn't want him thinking she's fragile, sure.

But she also doesn't want him knowing he's _good_ at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018 for the marvelous [prairiewolf's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf) Seven Sins Smutless Smut writing challenge! 
> 
> Arya/Gendry were also the featured couple in my entry for [Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut/works/18410126), too. You can check out the rest of the (multi-fandom) entries - including prairiewolf's super sexy Arya/Gendry fic - [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut)


End file.
